<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limitless by PurgatoryWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733553">Limitless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryWriter/pseuds/PurgatoryWriter'>PurgatoryWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, All in their early 20s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blowjobs, Bottom Jimin, Bottom Jin, Bottom Jungkook, Bottom Namjoon, Breaking and Entering, Double Knotting, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Fiction, Government Experimentation, Hunters, Jin doesn’t know he’s not human, Jin’s a secret published author, Knotted blowjobs, Knotting, Last of their kind, Late presentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Pack Dynamics, Pack Wars, Rare hybrids, Run Away, Rutting, Top Hoseok, Top Seok Jung, Top Taehyung, Top Yoongi, Voyeurism, does not follow canon, loner leopard, poly dynamics, slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryWriter/pseuds/PurgatoryWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin, seemingly normal in his existence as a co-owner to a cafe with his brother Seok Jung, is a secret published author under the alias Kim R.J. His recent work of fiction has the attention of a secret agency hell bent on solving the problem of hybrid existence. </p><p>When snow falls early in the season, Jin finds that he has more time to work on his novel but stumbles upon a man he can’t seem to stay away from. Or at least he thought he was a man. Yoongi. Drags him into a world he never knew existed, a world that his older brother kept secret from him up to this point. </p><p>With the government agency on their tails, will Jin be able to adjust to a life he never wanted, or knew that he needed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the First Snow ❄️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorable/gifts">Pandorable</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoresoek/gifts">Whoresoek</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Jin lives a quiet life. No frills, just peace. After graduating from a culinary university, he decided to settle down in his home town working in a little café that him and his brother started up. He did his best to avoid the chaos that was his generation; always partying or clubbing late at night into the wee hours of the morning. That was not the life that he wanted. This particular morning, it had been slow in the café, giving Jin the opportunity to work on his current novel in the back corner. Laptop out on the table while he sipped on some Americano, he peered the window into the bustling street. Watching couples with their children rush by, hopping into different stores to get out of the freezing cold. The weather would be unforgiving today.</p><p>            He sighed and resigned to writing before any influx of customers came by while his older brother wiped down the counters and cleaned out the filters to each coffee machine. Jin wondered to himself whether or not he would ever truly be happy. He had everything he thought he could ever need: his family, a few close friends, the café, his degree, and a nice home. There wasn’t much more to it. Yet, he always felt like something was missing. As he continued to ponder about life and absent-mindedly type away at the keyboard to his laptop, the first drops of snow for the year, began to fall outside the window. He took a moment to appreciate it. A crystalline beauty that no other could match, falling in large fluffy clumps.</p><p>            The streets were bare now that the snow really started to fall. A chill encasing Jin’s body, it seemed to seep through the window. How unusual for it to get that cold so quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large mass of whiteish brown fur run by the café. Almost too fast for him to catch it. Not really being able to put a name to it. Whatever it was, it was likely trying to get out of the cold too.</p><p><strong>“I don’t think we are going to be getting very many customers today, by the looks of it.” </strong>Seok Jung said off-hand, garnering Jin’s attention.</p><p><strong>“Does this mean you’ll want to close up early then?”</strong> Jin asked.</p><p><strong>“Do you not think it wise to do so? Wouldn’t want to get caught in this if it gets heavier. We don’t usually get this much snow…” </strong>He commented, looking out the front window. Already an inch or two of snow on the ground.</p><p><strong>“I was only curious as to when you plan on closing up. I’d like to get home. I’ve things I want to get done today.”</strong> Jin said.</p><p><strong>“Like what? Your writing?”</strong> Seok Jung raised an eyebrow.</p><p><strong>“Yes, I would like to get some of that done today. I also want to clean up a bit. Then relax. I feel like I haven’t truly relaxed in a long time. Not since I started helping you with this café.”</strong> Jin rambled. Seok Jung understood. He too hadn’t had a break in quite some time. Maybe closing up early wouldn’t be too horrible of an idea.</p><p><strong>“Help me sweep the floors up and then we’ll close down for the day.”</strong> Seok Jung said. Jin closed up his lap top and put it away in his bag, grabbing a broom and getting to work. It didn’t take them too long to get things cleaned up. Giving them less work to do the next day if they decided to open up. Who knew with this weather. Once finished, Seok Jung locked up the café and headed home. Jin stood under the awning watching the snow fall. Fascinated by how big the snow flakes had gotten. He held a hand out to catch a few flakes, noticing that each one was unique, much like the people that walk around this town. He turned and followed a path down the sidewalk, watching a lone man shovel the side walk. He nodded his head to the man and quietly moved on.</p><p><em>~I wonder what it would be like if I actually left this town…I need something more… What am I even doing with my life at this point?~</em> Jin thought to himself.</p><p>            When Jin got home, he threw his coat on the rack and bag on the table, looking around his apartment. Still stuck in that mindset that there is something missing. His apartment was clean and bare minimum. He didn’t want all the thrills that his brother seemed to enjoy. A couch to sit on, television to watch the news in the mornings, end tables to hold lights. Bookshelves were the most prominent feature of the room. Opting to have them instead of hang paintings or pictures, naturally covering almost all of the walls. The kitchen off to the right was crisp white, nothing left out on the counter, save for a bowl of fruit on the center island when he was in the mood for a snack. Jin completely skipped past it, heading straight for his home office, also lined with many bookshelves full of a collection he had started back in high school. Carefully preserving the books by genre and author last name. His treasures.</p><p>            He was going to write as long as it took. His publisher had been breathing down his neck for some time now to get this particular novel done soon; a tale of hatred and loss, murder. With having to help Seok Jung with the café, it didn’t leave Jin much time to do anything for himself. Seok Jung didn’t know that Jin was a published author, having always published under a alias, Kim R.J. It was better that none of his family know about it because they would likely ask him to stop. The business was more important that his need for creativity and intellectualism. His even greater need for…companionship.</p><p>            Several hours pass, well into the night as Jin types away, barely shifting in his seat for comfort. He hadn’t had a bite of food or something to drink since leaving the café. He only just stopped because his brain wasn’t able to string together sentences properly. That’s when he’d realized that it was after midnight and his stomach was burning from lack of food, nearly painful in its discontent.</p><p><em>~Why do we have a need for food again?~</em> Jin rolled his eyes as he pushed his chair out from behind his desk and trudged back out to the kitchen.</p><p><em>~It has to be something quick…~</em> He rubbed his chin, glancing over at the clock. What are the odds that the café will be closed for the next few days and he will get the chance to get caught up on writing? He decided on a simple salad, leftover chicken from two nights before and some rice. It was satisfying enough to keep his stomach quiet while he sat at the island watching the snow fall outside.</p><p><em>~Maybe I should just head to bed…I’m not sure how much more I’ll get done.~</em> He tossed his plate into the sink and walked back to his office, saving his document and shutting down the laptop. Seok Jung would kill him if he didn’t start taking better care of himself.</p><p>            Unbeknownst to him, a predator lay in wait for him to settle, sniffing out the air surrounding his home. It had tracked him from the café earlier in the day. It wasn’t sure why the scent it was tracking attracted it to follow. But one thing was for certain, it was hungry and in need of shelter. It watched quietly from the shadows as Jin slipped into silk pajamas and curled under the covers of his comforter. Now would be an opportune time to sneak in and get warm. Jin was too trusting, often leaving a window unlocked or even cracked. In this case, the living room of his first floor apartment, had a cracked window. Enough for the intruder to nudge it open and slip through without a sound. It meant know harm really, just needed a place for the night until the snow let up and it could get back to its home. It crawled up onto the couch, curling against the cushions until it found comfort and let sleep take over.</p><p> </p><p>            Dawn came late, or at least that’s what it felt like to Jin. When he opened his eyes and exhaled a deep breath, clouds of warm air could be visibly seen from his open mouth.</p><p><em>~Did I leave a window open? Or did I not turn the heat up?~</em> He rubbed his face furiously, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Turning his head to the right he stared at the clock; it was only 7:45am. Not too early, not too late. Ripping the blanket off his body he swiveled around to the edge of the bed and sat up, stretching his arms to the ceiling and reveling in the little pops and creaks that he both felt and heard as he moved. It must have been a decent night’s sleep since he felt amazing. Toes hesitantly touched the wooden floor, feeling how icy it was, he slipped his slippers on and wrapped his robe around his body. First order of business would be to check the thermostat.</p><p>            Stumbling out of his bedroom not so ceremoniously, Jin made his way out to the living room and checked that the thermostat had been set to 22.7 C.</p><p><em>~That’s not the reason then…~</em> He rubbed his eyes more and walked over to the two windows on the far side of his living room. Nothing seemed out of place until he pushed the curtain aside. Snow had seeped in from the gap in the window. He scratched his head, it didn’t make sense. He swore that the window was closed before he went off to bed. Maybe he left it open by accident, he’d been so absorbed in writing. Anything was possible. He quickly closed it and made a point to grab mop and bucket after coffee to clean up this mess of snow that came in. When he turned around to face the couch, his heart nearly stopped.</p><p>            Sprawled out on the couch was the most exquisite specimen of man he had ever seen. Porcelain skin untainted by time or horrible food that should never be ingested. Silver hair that lay in curls around his head. Eyelashes, a stark contrast to the slightly pink cheeks they rested upon. Pouty lips that twitched every now and then in his sleep. As Jin’s eyes followed the toned lines of this man’s body, he realized that this man was in fact naked, laying on his couch, in his apartment. Legs pulled up close to his chest with hands tucked underneath to keep warm, from what he could assume. He was just so…beautiful from what he could see of him. Jin moved to sit on the coffee table in front of him, blank expression hiding curiosity that he couldn’t wait to explore.</p><p><em>~I guess that explains the open window then…Is he not cold?~</em> Jin pondered as he stared at the man who’s brows began to furrow, nostrils flare as if he could smell something. Painfully slow, the man opened to his eyes, a unique amber with slits almost like a feline, before they dilated into what Jin considered to be a normal pupil. Neither of them moved as they stared at one another. Never one to beat around the bush, Jin decided to speak up first.</p><p><strong>“Are you cold?”</strong> He asked simply. The man continued to stare at him, gauging whether or not anything needed to be said at all.</p><p><strong>“If you are, I have some spare clothing that would probably be too big for you, but at least it’s something. Don’t want you catching your death.”</strong> Jin mused, standing up to head back to his bedroom. In his absence, the man sat up, legs still curled to his chest to keep himself covered. He couldn’t remember changing back into a human overnight. It had been so long since he was last in this form. Probably the cozy couch and warm apartment is what allowed the beast to sleep and the human in him awaken. Jin came back moments later with a light pink long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. It would have to do since they were the smallest items he owned. The man stood up, unabashed, pulling the sweat pants on, but leaving the pink shirt on the couch.</p><p><strong>“No offense, but I don’t wear pink.”</strong> He spoke roughly, his speaking voice definitely out of practice.</p><p><strong>“He speaks…Does he have a name then?”</strong> Jin queried.</p><p><strong>“Yoongi.”</strong> Was all he managed out, fully taking in his surroundings. Eyes shifting along all the bookshelves and the lack of decorations in the home. It was odd, almost like the man didn’t use his home as much as he should.</p><p><strong>“Yoongi. Okay, Yoongi, are you hungry by chance?”</strong> Jin asked, keeping a safe distance between each other.</p><p><strong>“I need meat. Medium.”</strong> Yoongi quipped, running fingers through his hair to straighten it out. Jin’s eyes fixated on the movement of his arms, small but firm biceps, soft stomach that likely had toned abdominal hidden underneath. The sharp edges of his bottom ribs and the curve of his hips. Truly beautiful, well built in Jin’s opinion.</p><p><strong>“In your culture…It is said that it is rude to stare.”</strong> Yoongi noted, eyes shifting back to Jin’s.</p><p><strong>“I didn’t mean to offend…Are you not of my culture?”</strong> Jin blushed.</p><p>
  <strong>“No.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Okay…well, again, my apologies. I’ll go make us some breakfast…and then you can explain why you broke into my apartment last night.”</strong> With that, Jin turned on his heel and set to work in the kitchen, leaving Yoongi to trail after him, watching from the furthest counter away. He should have left earlier, before this man woke up…How was he supposed to explain his reason for being there. The man would probably throw him out, or have him taken away for being insane. Unsettling anxiety bubbled in the pit of Yoongi’s stomach as he watched Jin scurry around the kitchen prepping meat and rice for breakfast.</p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Did You Leave?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Jin wasted no time getting breakfast cooked and setting the table. Always one to be a perfect host, despite how having an unknown guest made him uncomfortable. No, not really unknown now. At least he had a name to go with the angelic face. Yoongi. A thought lingered in his mind as he brought Yoongi to the table to sit: Where were his clothes? Yoongi eyeballed the chair with disdain. He’s so used to eating in his other form. Begrudgingly, he stepped onto the chair and crouched down to nearly sitting, staring at the medium done beef and rice. The chopsticks and spoon, perfectly polished, off to the side of the bowl.</p>
<p><em>~Am I supposed to use these?~</em> He cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p><strong>“Do you not use utensils when you eat?”</strong> Jin asked out of curiosity. Pressing a bite of rice to his lips and swallowing softly. Yoongi perked up, watching the flex of Jin’s jaw, his throat. Eyes glued to the pulse point, the way the skin wavered softly from it.</p>
<p><strong>“I…it’s been a while since I’ve had a meal like this.”</strong> Yoongi shook his head and reached for the spoon, opting to eat the rice first and save the best part for last, eyes always fixated on Jin and the slightest movement. His noise flared every time Jin moved, just to take in the scent of spruce and mir. Wondering if Jin knew he even smelled like that.</p>
<p><strong>“That’s no good. Do you have a place to stay tonight?”</strong> Jin asked, sipping his coffee.</p>
<p><strong>“I do. Don’t worry about that. You never told me your name…”</strong> Yoongi scoffed.</p>
<p><strong>“I apologize…It’s SeokJin. But you can just call me Jin.”</strong> He smiled to himself. Yoongi’s lip twitched, but he didn’t dare show off a smile, his canines still rather visible after transitioning back to his human form.</p>
<p><strong>“So…Yoongi…now that we’ve gotten pleasantries out of the way and you are currently eating my food…care to explain why you broke into my house?”</strong> Jin’s tone was even, not threatening from what Yoongi could tell. Just…unnerved. Jin was nervous, scared, but he did well not to show it.</p>
<p><strong>“I was cold. I couldn’t make it back to my place in time to get out of the snow. Your’s was the first place I came across.”</strong> Honesty is best policy when dealing with people he didn’t know.</p>
<p><strong>“The window was cracked…so I didn’t break in, per say.”</strong> Yoongi adding, nibbling at a piece of beef.</p>
<p><strong>“You have to understand how bad it still looks Yoongi. You came into my home without permission. Which, in our society, can get you arrested.”</strong> Jin stared at him, quietly observing his little movements, watching the muscles in his neck tense with every word.</p>
<p><strong>“You’re not going to call the police are you? I really didn’t mean any harm!”</strong> Yoongi jumped off the chair, scattering food across the table. Hunching slightly, shuffling closer to the window he came in through.</p>
<p>            <em>Panicked.</em></p>
<p><strong>“I’m not going to call the police. But I need you to promise that you won’t do that again. Next time, just knock on the front door.”</strong> Jin rose his hands showing that he didn’t have a phone in his hand. Yoongi still didn’t move.</p>
<p><strong>“I need to take a shower and get ready for work, make yourself comfortable and I’ll walk you out when it’s time for me to leave.”</strong> Jin wasn’t even sure that he had work, but he wanted an excuse to leave the room. To let Yoongi calm down because he looked absolutely terrified. Yoongi listened as the door to the bathroom closed and the shower turned on moments later. Taking it as the perfect opportunity to dip. He looked back at the food he had spilled all over the table, feeling bad that it would go to waste if he didn’t finish it. As fast as he could, he ran back to the table and shoveled the beef into his mouth and bolted for the window. Throwing it open and hopping out in nothing more than the sweat pants Jin had let him borrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Roughly 20 minutes later when Jin came out of the bathroom in fresh clothing and towel drying his hair, he wasn’t even surprised this time to see the window wide open and Yoongi missing. He really hadn’t meant to scare him away. He just wanted the male to understand that what he did was wrong and if were anyone else, he might not have been so lucky. He sighed heavily, tossing the towel into a basket in his bedroom and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. Looking up Seok Jung’s phone number. He wanted to be sure that they were actually opening today instead of walking all the way over there in this weather and finding it still closed. The dial tone echoing in his ear for only 3 rings before Seok Jung answered.</p>
<p><strong>“Are we opening up today, or is it safe to relax?”</strong> Jin asked, hope in his voice.</p>
<p><strong>“We won’t be opening this morning. We might later this afternoon or this evening if they can get the roads cleared up a bit. I don’t expect you to walk out in the snow. I wish you would consider getting a car though.”</strong> Seok Jung always liked to mention this. Even though he knew the reason why Jin refused to get a car. His girlfriend of 8 years had died in a car accident last year and Jin has never driven since. Selling the car that he once had to a teenager who had spent months saving his allowance just to get one.</p>
<p><strong>“I don’t need a car. It’s not open for discussion.”</strong> Jin said firmly. He wasn’t going to take the bait and let Seok Jung dictate his life like their parents used to do.</p>
<p><strong>“Fine, just keep your phone on in case I need you.”</strong> Seok Jung grumbled.</p>
<p><strong>“You know I always do. I’ll talk to you later Hyung.”</strong> Jin hung up the phone, turning his head to the mess that still needed to be cleaned up.</p>
<p><em>~Yoongi must have taken the beef, there’s nothing left of it…~ </em>Jin scooped up the scattered rice and put it in one of the bowls, carrying it to the sink to be washed.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>            Yoongi prowled the outskirts of town, back in his original form so that he could blend in with the environment around him. A rarity within the world of mostly homo sapiens. One of the last of his kind really, his breed. The snow leopard. Agile in its movements. Silent. Swift when needed, and a powerful hunter. His senses tingled as the familiar scent of spruce and mir lingered on the streets, an translucent green path that twisted and turned from Jin’s house to the café and back. Never deviating.</p>
<p><em>~Does he do nothing else in his spare time?~ </em>Yoongi thought as he watched from afar, ducking down in bushes when a stray human walked by. More snow had begun to fall when he had left the apartment earlier. A rather unusual amount. A first for his region of territory. What he wouldn’t give to have someone by his side, keeping him warm during this season. Movement off to his left stopped his negative thought pattern before it even began.</p>
<p>            Jin decided that he couldn’t stay in the apartment. No amount of writing would get done with the lingering thought of where Yoongi could have possibly run off to in this weather. The sky, a menacing grey/orange as the snow fell in heaps. Jin pulled his jacket tighter around him to keep warm.</p>
<p><em>~Maybe I should have put a sweater on underneath.~</em> He tucked his hands into his pocket and watched his feet disappear into the snow, an audible <em>crunch</em> with each step. Not really minding that he was being watched. A few stray people lingering in the streets, all but giving up on shoveling the snow off their sidewalks. The sound of jazz music wafting out of one of the bars near by as someone entered. Jin turned down an alley, looking to find a short cut to the café. It didn’t matter if Seok Jung hadn’t called yet. He could busy himself with cleaning so that the whirling thoughts in his head wouldn’t be all consuming. Those thoughts prevented him from realizing that someone had followed him into the alley way. In step with his foot steps so that they couldn’t be detected.</p>
<p>            Yoongi watched from up on a hill. Eyeing Jin’s movements carefully. Surprised when Jin deviated from his typical path to the café. Maybe he wanted to avoid the other people along the street. Yoongi didn’t blame him, he would have too. He was about to walk away when he caught a whiff of a different scent. Something foul, grotesque. His eyes shifted, looking further up the alley way behind Jin. A man in an oversized coat with the hood up had been following along. He wreaked of alcohol and spoiled food, like he hadn’t showered in days. A growl rumbled from low in his throat as he left his hiding spot and slinked closer to the alley way.</p>
<p>            Jin’s phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from Seok Jung stated that he wanted to keep the café closed for the rest of the day. There was no need at this point for Jin to keep going. Stores would likely be closing early. Which meant he should probably go back home. However, as he turned, he bumped straight into a solid chest. Looking up slightly, he couldn’t quite see who it was, as their hood was up. The next thing Jin knew, everything was black. The man had knocked him out cold, leaving a wound on the side of his head that began to bleed. The man began digging through Jin’s pockets, likely looking for money and valuable items, when he heard a hiss from down the alley way. A hiss that definitely wasn’t the sound of an alley cat, a guttural growl following shortly after. The man blinked a few times, not really knowing where the sound came from. Opting to ignore his gut feeling to high tail it out of there, he kept digging, snatching the phone out of Jin’s pocket and a wallet. When he stood up to leave, he heard the low growl again, much closer this time.</p>
<p><em>~Big mistake…~</em> Yoongi hissed before leaping forward and pinning the man to the ground on his stomach. Teeth poised to snap his neck when the man began screaming, pleading for his life. In a swift clench of the jaw, Yoongi’s sharp teeth clamped down, crushing the man’s wind pipe, silence following as his tail flicked through the air. He would have to drag the man out of sight. Blood would already be an issue. He dragged the man behind some dumpsters at the end of the alley way before returning to Jin. Nosing at the side of his face to see if he’d get up.</p>
<p><em>~Why does this have to be so difficult?~</em> He growled low in his throat before delicately hoisting Jin up onto his back and slinking through the shadows back to his apartment.</p>
<p>            By the time he managed to get them back to Jin’s apartment unnoticed, he had slipped back into human form, wrapping Jin’s legs more securely around his waist so that he was easier to carry. Having already snagged the keys from Jin’s pocket earlier, he managed to get the door open with barely a sound and safely put Jin down on the couch.</p>
<p><strong>“You’re fucking heavy, just so you know.”</strong> Yoongi grumbled, going back to close the door and lock it. He prowled back over to Jin, stooping down to his level so he could get a better look at his head. The closer he got, the more intoxicating that spruce and mir scent became. Practically seeping through his pours and the wound on his head. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it still needed to be cleaned up. Yoongi reached a tentative hand to the wound, swiping some blood up on his finger, just to taste. Sweeter than pie. Sweeter than anything he has ever tasted. His cock twitched within his pants as he backed away, on the hunt for a medical kit in the bathroom. Now was not the time to follow through on his urges.</p>
<p>            Jin had not so much as budged from his spot when Yoongi returned with gauze and rubbing alcohol. It wasn’t often that he had to use such things, but he didn’t want Jin to get an infection. Gingerly, he turned Jin’s head to the side, dabbing rubbing alcohol onto a clean gauze pad and wiping away bits of dried blood around the wound.</p>
<p><strong>“It wasn’t your fault. That man had been trailing you for days. He thought you were vulnerable, I can smell him around your apartment…”</strong> Yoongi mused, not really expecting a response in return. Mostly talking to himself. Yoongi spent a few more minutes wiping the wound clean, then got a fresh gauze pad and some medical tape, securing it over the wound. Yoongi then grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over him to keep him warm, shuffling down to take his shoes off. He was just about to leave, for good this time, when a firm hand gripped his smaller wrist. Yoongi looked down at Jin, whose eyes were blood shot and teary.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Why did you disappear earlier…? I really meant no harm…”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“I shouldn’t be here, I need to go.”</strong> Yoongi hissed, Jin’s fingers wrapping even tighter around his wrist, a vice grip.</p><p><strong>“Yoongi please…stay? It’s the least I can do after you’ve helped me out this much.”</strong> Jin whimper, a migraine rearing it’s ugly head right under the wound. He needed comfort and he couldn’t understand why Yoongi was the most comforting thing in existence right now.</p><p><strong>“It’s not safe for you, if I stay here.”</strong> Yoongi responded flatly, nose flaring at the scent of Jin’s anxiety, at the arousal bubbling up to the surface the more he held on.</p><p><strong>“I don’t even understand what that means. You’ll have to enlighten me…” </strong>Jin let go, burying his face within his hands, scent showing the pain he felt within. The loneliness. So conflicting, it had Yoongi’s mind reeling. Against his better judgement, Yoongi decided to shed some light on it.</p><p><strong>“I’m not who you think I am…” </strong>He murmured, crouching down before Jin. Pupils shrinking back into slits as Jin’s eyes met his.</p><p><strong>“No one is ever who they say they are. They are a combination of assumptions that those around them create until they correct those misleading assumptions.”</strong> Jin mused, eyes tracing the contours of Yoongi’s chiseled jawline back up to his captivating eyes.</p><p><strong>“An intellect?”</strong> Yoongi asked, a little uncertain.</p><p><strong>“If we’re being honest, I’m a writer. I may work at a café. But my true calling is to fill the world with words that change perspective of what is and isn’t.” </strong>Jin answered sheepishly, a light blush dusting his cheeks that Yoongi found endearing.</p><p><strong>“For some one so smart…you lack common sense. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? He could have killed you, or worse!” </strong>Yoongi growled, an inhuman vibration bubbling from his throat.</p><p><strong>“Not to point it out or anything…but what’s worse than being killed?” </strong>Jin sat up straight. Yoongi quirked an eyebrow. There are plenty of things worse than dying. He wasn’t about to burst the little fairy tale bubble that Jin seemed to be living in. His innocence is what made his scent so alluring.</p><p><strong>“Don’t worry about it…I should get going.”</strong> Yoongi moved to stand, but Jin held tight, pulling him down onto the couch next to him.</p><p><strong>“At least stay for today, then you can go back to wherever you reside. It’s getting late in the day and I heard on the news this morning that there is supposed to be more snow coming. I’d hate for you to get caught up in it. Let me cook you another meal since you didn’t really finish breakfast.” </strong>Jin pleaded with the prettiest eyes, galaxies held within them, shining so brightly, Yoongi couldn’t help but hold his breath.</p><p><strong>“I-I…”</strong> Yoongi stuttered, hands gripping his thighs as Jin shook him a little.</p><p><strong>“I won’t take no for an answer, so make yourself comfortable. I’ll grab you another set of clothing so that you can keep warm. Seems my blood got all over you…” </strong>Jin beamed, jumping up from his spot on the couch, nearly falling over as a wave of dizziness washed over him.</p><p><strong>“I don’t think you’re in any condition to be doing anything right now.” </strong>Yoongi growled lowly, steadying Jin, helping him walk down the hall to his bedroom. The spruce and mir scent flooding his senses as they walked into the bedroom. Another twitch of his cock alerted him that this was a very bad idea. He gripped Jin’s arm tightly until they found his closet so that Jin could pull out some clothes.</p><p><strong>“Nothing pink…”</strong> Yoongi hissed. Jin only chuckled, handing him another soft blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants.</p><p><strong>“Get over it and meet me in the kitchen.”</strong> Jin sassed, walking slowly out of the bedroom to give him some privacy. Yoongi scoffed.</p><p><em>~This is not how things are supposed to happen. I’m supposed to disappear from his life. The longer I stay here, the more danger he will be exposed to.~ </em>He rolled his eyes, shuffling over to Jin’s bed and falling face first into it, taking the biggest whiff of the arousing scent that lingered in the covers. He couldn’t help the rumble bubbling within his chest as he curled around the blanket, tangling his lean legs within it. Pure bliss, intoxicating as his mind roamed to the possibility of touching the ethereal man’s silky smooth skin. What his lips would feel like, taste like. His thoughts took a darker turn when he imagined Jin so pretty and flushed beneath him. Head tilted to the side while he pounded into him from behind. The little whimpers he imagined Jin would have…so so fucking pretty.</p><p>            His hips rolled against the fabric, cock seeking friction now. Almost fully erect, seeping precum and feeling desperate. What was it about his scent that was driving him so wild? He’s just a mere human. However…no other human has smelled as delicious as Jin. His body grew hot, sweaty, as wave after wave of need and pleasure rolled straight down to his growing cock. He let out a grunt when he found a pace that quickly brought him close to the edge. That is until Jin walked back down the hall and threw open the door to let him know that the food was just about ready and he should hurry up.</p><p>            Time seemed to slow as Jin froze at the door, hand on the door frame, gripping tightly. He eyes fixed on soaked through bed sheets and a writhing Yoongi. Yoongi’s eyes shot open, glaring back at the intruder at the door, eyes a green yellow mirror to his soul. He let out a predatory growl as Jin inched further into the bedroom. Finally realizing what had been missed in all the time he has spent with Yoongi thus far. The way his silver hair didn’t quite rest flat on his head. The way he couldn’t see normal ears where they should have been. His eyes with pupils that flexed between rounds orbs and feline-esque slits. The pointed canine teeth that just barely poked out from behind his rosy pink lips. The otherwise wild…nature that was him. Jin watched as Yoongi’s tongue flicked out and lapped at the drool on his bottom lip, a gleam in his eye that somewhere deep inside, Jin knew wasn’t a good sign. His feet wouldn’t move though, frozen in place as Yoongi crawled to the edge of the bed, poised to pounce.</p><p><em>~Run Jin…move your ass Jin…this doesn’t feel right…should have left him alone…~</em> Jin’s mind raced, trying to send out signals for his limbs to move, but he just couldn’t. Yoongi’s gaze, feral in nature had him pinned in place. Prey waiting to be caught by it’s predator.</p><p>            With agile limbs, Yoongi leaped off the edge of the bed, slamming into Jin’s body with inhuman force, knocking them both down to the floor. Yoongi, wasting no time, gripped Jin’s wrists in one large hand and held them above his head, nose burying itself at the crook of his neck. Breathing deeply, the scent that had him so enthralled, lost in his own pleasure as he spread Jin’s legs wide with his other hand and nestled his hips between his thighs. He rocked his hips forward, clothed cock brushing against Jin’s soft one. Feeling it twitch in his pants.</p><p><strong>“You smell so good…so so good…Jinnie…”</strong> Yoongi purred against his neck, not the typical sound of a house cat. No. Something much bigger, much deadlier than your run of the mill calico. Jin flushed from the little nickname Yoongi so casually let roll of his tongue in such a precarious situation.</p><p><strong>“W-What are y-you?”</strong> Jin whimpered as he felt his cock fill in his pants, painfully aware that they were a little too constricting. He was a little frightened by this sudden outburst Yoongi had. Yoongi grunted, ignoring his question as he rubbed his cock harder against Jin’s hip, thrown into a frenzy as he nipped at the flesh just under Jin’s jaw. Jin writhed against him, struggling to pull away.</p><p><strong>“Shhhh, I’m not going to hurt you…”</strong> Yoongi whispered in his right ear, tongue tracing the curve of his ear lobe before peppering kisses against his jaw line and up to the corner of his mouth.</p><p><strong>“Y-You didn’t answer my question…”</strong> Jin whispered back, turning his head away for a moment. Yoongi’s free hand smoothed down Jin’s shirt, feeling defined muscles hidden under his skin. He gripped Jin’s hip and thrust against him harder, a moan drifting out of Jin’s lips as he met his thrust.</p><p><strong>“Let me finish and I’ll tell you…” </strong>His voice dropping an octave, bodies pressed tightly together as Yoongi leaned in, sucking on Jin’s bottom lip, a sharp canine nicking the plump flesh. He sucked even harder when the smell of blood mixed with the spruce and mir scent that seemed to drown him in a haze of primal need. He barely registered the moans he swallowed as Jin licked at the roof of his mouth, electricity zipping down his spine at the sensation. He let go of Jin’s wrists in favor of holding his hips firmly, nails digging into the soft flesh  as his thrusts faltered and he felt the familiar knot in his belly coil up and snap. Throwing his head back in pure bliss, as cum pooled into the sweats Jin let him borrow. Jin gripped tightly to Yoongi’s shoulders cumming not long after, pulling Yoongi back down on his chest and holding him there. Hearts racing in their chests as they tried to even out their breathing.</p><p>            Yoongi lapped at the sweat that had collected along Jin’s collar bones, biting down in areas he found most sensitive. Loving the way Jin whined in his ear with ever touch to his skin. This was not supposed to happen. He was never supposed to mingle with humans…Jin hesitantly moved his left hand up from Yoongi’s waist, curling fingers through his silver locks until he found a soft patch of…</p><p>
  <em>~Fur…?~</em>
</p><p><strong>“Yoongi…we have to talk about this…” </strong>He said, a little unsure of things, not bothering to move Yoongi off of him or stop him from suckling at his neck. Tongue feeling coarse, almost like sandpaper. Making already sensitive skin, burn. Jin further explored the patch of fur he found within Yoongi’s hair. Turns out, when he used both hands, there was a second patch parallel to the first. He tugged on it softly, flinching when off white ears perked up from under his hair.</p><p><em>~What the fuck…~</em> Jin stared in amazement, feeling vibrations from Yoongi’s chest as he nuzzled into his neck.</p><p><strong>“Yoongi…”</strong> Jin pressed a lone finger under Yoongi’s chin and pulled him up to face him, pupils in thin slits as he watched Jin through hooded eyelids.</p><p><strong>“What?”</strong> His voice coming out hoarse, restrained.</p><p><strong>“I’ll ask again…what are you? And why did you do this?”</strong> Jin remained perfectly still as it looked like Yoongi was calculating how much he should bother telling Jin. They may not see each other again if Yoongi can manage to sneak out.</p><p><strong>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m clearly not a human.” </strong>He purred softly.</p><p><strong>“Clearly.”</strong> Jin rubbed Yoongi’s right ear, the fur almost as soft as his silver hair, a dull brown patching on the back with a solitary white dot in the center. Yoongi squinted his eyes.</p><p><strong>“You have cat ears. Not human ears.”</strong> Jin made a motion to feel the side of Yoongi’s head where human ears should be. Non existent.</p><p><strong>“I’m not a house cat Jin.” </strong>Yoongi scolded, pulling away from Jin and sitting back on his haunches. His mannerisms, movements falling more in line with his true nature.</p><p><strong>“Where’s your tail…?”</strong> Jin blurted out, noticing a complete lack of one.</p><p><strong>“It only appears when I’m in my true form…”</strong> Yoongi side eyed him.</p><p><strong>“Which is what exactly, if you’re not a house cat.”</strong> Jin chuckled, sitting up. The stickiness of his cum becoming slightly bothersome, uncomfortable. He can’t imagine how Yoongi must be feeling, confined in his sweats.</p><p><strong>“Something I hope you’re never on the receiving end of if you know what’s good for you…” </strong>Yoongi sighed for a moment.</p><p><strong>“A snow leopard…”</strong> He whispered as an afterthought. Jin’s brain drew a blank at that. Snow leopards don’t exist in this area. So unbelievably rare. How did he end up here?</p><p><strong>“I’m sorry I…uh…if I hurt you…”</strong> Yoongi lowered his head, ears drawn back flat against his head.</p><p><strong>“I couldn’t help it…you smell so good.”</strong> He whimpered, hands wrapping around himself as he retreated further away from Jin.</p><p><strong>“You mentioned that…”</strong> Jin offered.</p><p><strong>“I’m not mad…you kind of just…scared me. And we don’t really know each other to…be intimate like that.”</strong> Jin spoke firmly, but non-threatening. He didn’t want to scare Yoongi away. But he needed him to know that actions like that were unacceptable in society. The buzz finally wearing off both of their post orgasm bliss.</p><p><strong>“Should probably take me out on a date first…”</strong> Jin joked, trying to lighten the palpable tension in the air.</p><p><strong>“Date? What’s a date?”</strong> Yoongi’s ears perked up at the suggestion. Jin was in awe of the man before him. He must have not been around humans as much as he thought.</p><p><strong>“A date is where you…take someone to dinner, or the movies or something. An activity that two individuals do together…to bond?”</strong> Jin scratched his chin in thought. Yoongi still looked slightly confused, worried more than anything. All his life he had been told to stay away from humans. They’re dangerous. Yet here he was, in the home of one, post sexual contact, needing more to be honest.</p><p><strong>“How about I take you out on a date, so you get an idea of what I mean?”</strong> Jin asked, crawling over to sit in front of Yoongi directly.</p><p><strong>“I…guess? Aren’t you scared? Or disgusted?”</strong> Yoongi questioned, the familiar bubble of nausea working its way up from his stomach as he waited to hear such words, ones that he has heard every time he came across a human. Jin simply smiled, pulling Yoongi’s arms from around him and tugging him onto his wet lap.</p><p><strong>“Not scared. Curious maybe. Next time warn a guy…That uncomfortable feeling could have been completely avoided if you had communicated what you needed. I shouldn’t have walked in on you either, so its partly my fault…”</strong> Jin rambled. Yoongi realized Jin, despite being human, was completely different from anyone he has met. The lingering question in his mind though, why was Jin’s scent so hypnotizing? Why did it draw him in when he has come across countless others of his species and not one has attracted him this way. He didn’t understand what relationships were like in the human world, but he was willing to try if it meant that he would get to be near this scent a little bit longer. He took a deep breath against Jin’s neck, laying open mouth kisses along the flushed skin.</p><p><strong>“You really have to focus buddy…”</strong> Jin chuckled.</p><p><em>~Music to my ears~ </em>Yoongi thought as he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“You do realize that we are running out of time, right?”</strong> Jackson said as he scrolled through the files on his computer. Phone hooked between his shoulder and his ear. It was too important now, for anything to go wrong. They had waited too long to make a move on their target. Now it seems that the opportunity might slip by and their boss would not be thrilled with that knowledge. Mingyu mumbled something incoherent on the other end of the phone. Jackson didn’t bother asking him to repeat when he came across the file he had been looking for. Hidden within the depths of thousands of other files. Opening it, a picture of a young man appeared. Strong jaw, pillow lips and a love for writing. He hadn’t quite figured out why their boss was so particularly interested in this one.</p>
<p><strong>“Did you find it or not?”</strong> Mingyu grumbled across the line.</p>
<p><strong>“I did. His name is Kim SeokJin. Works at a café on 11<sup>th</sup>. With his brother it looks like. Who also happens to be on the list for persons of interest. Do you want the address?” </strong>He asked, finger dragging the mouse to roll over more information.</p>
<p><strong>“Does he want us to extract now, or wait it out?”</strong> Mingyu asked, breath too close to the phone, Jackson had to pull it away for a minute.</p>
<p><strong>“He wanted us to wait. Observe. Don’t get caught. Clean sweep when we do. We need him for testing.” </strong>Jackson responded.</p>
<p><strong>“I still think this is a bad idea. He’s already attracted the attention of one hybrid already. We can’t afford more lingering around.” </strong>Mingyu observed.</p>
<p><strong>“Now’s not the time to gain a moral compass. We do what we have to do.”</strong> Jackson scolded before hanging up the phone. Texting him the address for safe measuring and then leaving his office.</p>
<p>
  <em>~No time to back down now…~ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>            Yoongi carried Jin into the living room, sitting down on the couch with him held close on his lap. All but ignoring Jin’s protests to let go so that they could have an actual conversation. He couldn’t help himself.  He smelled so good, tasted so good; tongue flicking out to catch lingering sweat that would drip down his neck. Jin huffed in exaggerated irritation, glaring down at the man beneath him, his hooded eyes, such a pretty amber when not reflecting the light the way that it did earlier.</p>
<p><strong>“Yoongi, time out…can you pause for a second and look at me? This isn’t going to work if we can’t communicate properly.” </strong>Jin tried to pull Yoongi’s hands off his back, but they only constricted tighter, a vice grip that steadily made its way down to his ass. It took Jin gripping hair too close to his ear and yanking his head back for him to stop. Drool leaking from his mouth as his eyes dilated.</p>
<p><strong>“Please listen, or we’re going to have an issue.”</strong> Jin pleaded, bottom lip pouting out in the most endearing way.</p>
<p><em>~He’s so…perfect.~</em> Yoongi swooned at his adorable mannerisms, wanting to nibble at that bottom lip. But something about the tone in Jin’s voice kept him still, not wanting to upset him further.</p>
<p><strong>“W-What…?”</strong> He whispered, as if he had been pulled out of daze momentarily.</p>
<p><strong>“Where do you live Yoongi? How far is it from here?”</strong> Jin asked, combing his fingers through his hair, fingertips grazing against the soft fur of his ear.</p>
<p><strong>“A few kilometers, it’s not too bad.”</strong> He murmured, head falling back against the back of the couch.</p>
<p>
  <em>~So he doesn’t even live in the city then?~</em>
</p>
<p><strong>“Yoongi, the snowfall is supposed to get worse over the next few days. Do you have a vehicle to get you back to your home?” </strong>It seemed like a logical question, until Jin realized that if Yoongi didn’t even know what a date was, then he likely didn’t have a car.</p>
<p><strong>“Scratch that question…Do you have friends nearby who can help you get home?”</strong> Yoongi simply shook his head. Not willing to fill in the blanks. How was he supposed to tell him that he was a loner, liked keeping to himself. That it was safest this way when he was constantly being hunted. Being here now, was putting them both at risk, but he couldn’t just leave.</p>
<p><strong>“I guess…I guess you’ll have to stay with me a bit longer than expected then. That is, if you want to…”</strong>Jin offered, cheeks flushing crimson at the idea.</p>
<p><strong>“It beats being out in the cold, I guess…”</strong> Yoongi shrugged.</p>
<p><strong>“We’ll have to set some ground rules though.”</strong> Jin smacked his chest softly.</p>
<p><strong>“Ground rules?”</strong> Yoongi honestly had no idea what that meant, but he didn’t like the sound of it.</p>
<p><strong>“You should probably keep your hands to yourself…until we know each other better.” </strong>Jin said, crawling off his lap once he felt Yoongi’s hands relax enough.</p>
<p><strong>“I can’t help it…you smell so good…” </strong>Yoongi all but whined in annoyance. Knees pulling up to his chin as he curled in on himself.</p>
<p><strong>“Don’t be a big baby. It’s called respecting one’s personal space. Not everyone likes to be touched like that, all the time. Not saying that I don’t…we just need more of a foundation for whatever this is before we…fuck each other and stuff.”</strong> Jin hid his face in his hands, embarrassed to even be having this conversation. Before Yoongi had a chance to protest, Jin’s phone rang loudly. He looked at the caller ID: SeokJung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Is everything okay? Did you need me to come to the café? I tried to come by earlier, but I ran into some issues…” </strong>Jin rambled on before he gave his brother a chance to speak.</p>
<p><strong>“Slow down a minute and I’ll tell you.”</strong> He chuckled.</p>
<p><strong>“Sorry…it’s just been a little…chaotic around here.”</strong> Jin looks over to Yoongi who still had his head buried on his knees.</p>
<p><strong>“Chaotic in what sense?”</strong> SeokJung asked, tone coming out breathless and concerned.</p>
<p><strong>“I have…a guest at my house at the moment.”</strong> Jin blushed. Thank goodness his brother wasn’t there to see it or he would never hear the end of it.</p>
<p><strong>“That’s r-rather unusual of you…What’s their n-name..ah”</strong> Jin paused, listening to his brother’s breaths coming over the phone.</p>
<p><strong>“The better question would be what are you doing hyung? Because it sounds to me like you are…occupied.”</strong> Yoongi had since gotten off of the couch and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water to cool him off. He had begun to sweat while sitting around in the heated apartment.</p>
<p><strong>“I uh…have a friend over to keep me company while we wait out the snow storm.”</strong> SeokJung spoke quickly.</p>
<p>            <strong><em>“Oh, so I’m just a friend to you now..?”</em></strong> Someone in the background had said.</p>
<p><strong>“Why don’t you call me back later…when you are finished with whatever it is that you are doing? I have to be a good host to my friend Yoongi anyway.”</strong> Jin let the words slip right out of his mouth without thinking.</p>
<p>            <strong><em>“Yoongi…?”</em></strong> The person SeokJung was with had said.</p>
<p><strong>“Y-Yeah…What about him?”</strong> Jin questioned as he heard some shuffling on the other line and his older brother cursing for not getting to finish whatever it was he was doing.</p>
<p><strong>“Yoongi as in blonde hair, pretty eyes, and otherwise grumpy?”</strong> The man spoke softly, Jin had to push the phone closer to his ear.</p>
<p><strong>“Do you know him?”</strong> Jin asked.</p>
<p><strong>“We…used to be friends, a long time ago.”</strong> This was news to Jin. He wasn’t aware that Yoongi had any friends. He never made any mention of it.</p>
<p><strong>“Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”</strong> Jin said as Yoongi approached, ears perked forward to actively listen.</p>
<p><strong>“I’m Jimin…SeokJung’s…boyfriend.”</strong> He whispered the last word.</p>
<p><em>~He has a boyfriend? He didn’t bother telling me that…~ </em>Jin’s brows furrowed as he looked over to Yoongi who had since started glaring at him, teeth bared as a low rumble emanated from his chest.</p>
<p><strong>“Oh…well I’m his younger brother SeokJin. Jin if you’d like. He didn’t mention he was in a relationship…”</strong> Jin skirted around the obvious question he wanted to ask.</p>
<p><strong>“We like to keep private…I’m sure you’ve seen how Yoongi is truly like—“</strong> More rustling happened beyond the phone before SeokJung managed to get it back.</p>
<p><strong>“We’re coming over in an hour. We need to talk. It’s not safe to do this over the phone.”</strong> Then he hung up, the dial tone loud in Jin’s ear.</p>
<p><strong>“Yoongi, what’s going on?”</strong> Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jin’s waist.</p>
<p><strong>“Something unavoidable now…”</strong> He hissed before picking Jin up and carrying him back to the couch so he could hold him.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“How long has this been going on? How long has he been staying in your apartment? Why didn’t you say anything when we talked yesterday?”</strong> SeokJung stood over Jin who hid his face in Yoongi’s neck. Not appreciating the assault of questions.</p>
<p><strong>“Why don’t you back off?”</strong> Yoongi growled, pupils turning into slits.</p>
<p><strong>“We can all be reasonable right? Let’s just calm down and have a seat baby.”</strong> Jimin pulled SeokJung to sit next to him on the opposite couch across from Yoongi and Jin.</p>
<p><strong>“I broke into his apartment when the snow was getting too heavy for me to get home safely.”</strong> Yoongi spoke calmly, hands wrapping around Jin possessively.</p>
<p><strong>“You did what!?”</strong> SeokJung was about to stand before Jimin pulled him back down.</p>
<p><strong>“He left his window open. I needed a place to sleep for the night. I would have left already, but the snow is getting worse and he insists that I stay and wait it out.”</strong> Yoongi rolled his eyes, thumb caressing the soft skin of Jin’s left upper arm.</p>
<p><strong>“Is this true Jinnie?”</strong> SeokJung whispered.</p>
<p><strong>“I forgot okay? I didn’t mean to leave the window open. For what it’s worth, Yoongi saved my life. Someone attacked me on my way to the café today.”</strong> He responded, feeling agitated by the barrage of questions. It was none of SeokJung’s business what he decided to do.</p>
<p><strong>“It’s not safe to be around him.” </strong>He said flatly.</p>
<p><strong>“I’ve tried to tell him that, but he won’t listen.” </strong>Yoongi added. Jimin cocked his head, analyzing Yoongi’s posture and the way he held Jin, nose pressed against his hair as if it were the air he needed to breathe.</p>
<p><strong>“He’s the one you were looking for, huh?” </strong>Jimin spoke softly, ears pulling back, flat against his head. A house cat hybrid, not as big as Yoongi in their true form. His calico fur tipped ears were a hint of his true beauty beyond human skin.</p>
<p><strong>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t have a right to speak on that matter.”</strong> Yoongi growled, the vibrations from his chest leaving goosebumps on Jin’s arms.</p>
<p><strong>“It’s obvious, you know. I can smell it too.”</strong> Jimin added.</p>
<p><strong>“I don’t understand what you’re saying, SeokJung, what is it they smell?”</strong> Jin lifted his head up to look at his brother.</p>
<p><strong>“Have you been taking your medicine Jin?”</strong> SeokJung deflected for a moment.</p>
<p><strong>“Uh…It’s been about a week. I’ve been really busy with writing and stuff.”</strong> Jin thought back to a week prior, the last time he took his immuno boosting medication. SeokJung cursed under his breath, turning away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What’s wrong? I haven’t gotten sick…I think I should be fine, right?”</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“Wrong.”</strong> Jimin and SeokJung both stated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“I don’t understand what the big deal is…?” </strong>Jin tutted, fingers curling into the bottom of Yoongi’s shirt.</p>
<p><strong>“There’s something the parents begged me to keep a secret. Something they didn’t want you to know, ever. That’s why you’ve been on this medication for longer than a decade.”</strong> SeokJung said, rubbing his hands along his jean clad thighs, palms sweaty.</p>
<p><strong>“I think we are past that point of keeping it a secret now…” </strong>Jimin interjected, running a comforting hand along his back.</p>
<p><strong>“I guess we are…”</strong> He responded.</p>
<p><strong>“Will someone please say something instead of skirting around the elephant in the room?” </strong>Yoongi hissed, hands gripping Jin’s hips even tighter, pulling him impossibly close. Jin was all too suddenly aware that their sweats were still wet. How SeokJung or Jimin hadn’t noticed, was beyond him. He wanted this conversation to be over and done with as well. A shower was needed, for both of them. Separately. If Jin could manage to get Yoongi to let go of him.</p>
<p><strong>“To put it simply. You’re like Yoongi. Of the big cat species. I’m not exactly sure what. The parents noticed something was different about you when you lost your canines like normal children do. However, they grew back sharper.”</strong> SeokJung said. Jin ran a tongue along his canines, not really understanding what he meant. They felt normal to him…</p>
<p><strong>“What?”</strong> Jin managed to get out once his brain had finally caught up to the part where he said he was like Yoongi.</p>
<p><strong>“I don’t think you’ll remember too much of it, but the parents took you in for genetic testing around 8 years of age. The results came back with DNA that wasn’t completely human. So the parents decided to put you on medication that would slow down the transition into a hybrid.”</strong> SeokJung explained, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Jin mind was running a million miles per minute, trying to remember anything from his childhood. Nothing seemed to snag in terms of being out of place. His childhood, from what he could remember of it, was pretty normal.</p>
<p><strong>“Am I the only one? What about you? Better yet, why have you lied to me all this time? We’re supposed to be brothers, close.” </strong>Jin spat, turning his head to glare at SeokJung.</p>
<p><strong>“No. You aren’t the only one. They tested me too. I was found to have recessive panther genes. But they didn’t fully manifest. In part because I was given an experimental drug that was meant to ‘heal’ damaged genes.”</strong> SeokJung hung his head low, as though he were guilty of something.</p>
<p><strong>“They wanted to see if this experimental drug worked before giving it to you. However, by the time the dormant genes were repaired for me, you were an adult. The doctors refused to give it to you unless you consented. The parents didn’t want you to know, so we just kept giving you suppressants. Until you could make the decision for yourself, or until you died. It’s the dirty little secret in our family.” </strong>SeokJung shrugged. His nonchalance, more than anything, pissed Jin off. He felt betrayed by everyone around him.</p>
<p><strong>“Jimin…right? How do you feel about him ‘ridding’ himself of ‘damaged’ genes?”</strong> Jin emphasized with finger quotations.</p>
<p><strong>“I was mad at first when he told me about it. We are all born the way we are for a reason. For him to want to change something that was already perfect, really bothered me. We didn’t talk for a couple of days, until I was able to wrap my mind around his reasoning. I believe, whole heartedly, that it has more to do with your parents’ inability to accept hybrids as a common occurrence, than it did him wanting to change himself. So, I forgave him and we worked through it.” </strong>Jimin smiled, squeezing SeokJung’s hand reassuringly.</p>
<p><strong>“What does that mean for me, then?”</strong> Jin asked, turning back to look at Yoongi, whose eyes had been fixed on Jimin up until that point.</p>
<p><strong>“You need to get back on your suppressants. Else, you’re really going to start seeing some changes. They’ll happen fast too. You’re already a week off them.” </strong>SeokJung answered.</p>
<p><strong>“What if I don’t want to take them anymore? What if I don’t want to hide whatever it is I am?”</strong> Jin asked. Yoongi idly rubbed circles along his left hip, eyes squinting with each word coming from Jin’s mouth.</p>
<p><strong>“I don’t think that’s a good idea. There are people out there that want to eradicate hybrids all together. They are behind the experimental drug the parents had me take years ago.” </strong>SeokJung warned.</p>
<p><strong>“Well it’s not really up to you is it? I’m an adult and like you said, I can’t be forced to take something I don’t want to take.”</strong> Jin chided, pressing his forehead against Yoongi’s. Yoongi’s chest vibrated with contentment.</p>
<p><strong>“You would be making a grave mistake. You need to think with that brain I know you have.” </strong>SeokJung said.</p>
<p><strong>“I think it’s time for you to leave.”</strong> Yoongi piped in.</p>
<p><strong>“Excuse me?”</strong> SeokJung stood up, fists clenched.</p>
<p><strong>“I didn’t stutter. Get out. Jimin, you too. Get out.”</strong> Yoongi growled, clutching Jin’s face to his chest. Jimin’s brows furrowed, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere. Sure, the topic was a sensitive one. Jin needed to see reasoning. Taking the suppressants would be saving his life. He didn’t feel like watching the situation escalate. So he grabbed SeokJung’s hand and pulled him to the door.</p>
<p><strong>“We’ll talk another time, when Jin’s had some time to digest all the information that we have given him so far. I’m sure it’s not easy to find out that you aren’t who you think you are.”</strong> Jimin appeased, pushing SeokJung out of the apartment before he could come up with a counter argument.</p>
<p><strong>“Don’t worry about them. We will figure this out…”</strong> Yoongi curled his fingers through Jin’s hair.</p>
<p><strong>“I need to be alone for a bit. I’m going to go shower…”</strong> Jin pulled away from Yoongi, regrettably. Yoongi laid back against the couch, the look of fear plastered on Jin’s face as he walked away. Cutting him off from any kind of conversation that needed to be had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>